Prototype 16
by Androgynous-Heron
Summary: 16 was made entirely from scratch because there was no more body left to make a cyborg from, and Gero still had a heart enough to grieve at the thought of using what ever was left to create a weapon. P16 or prototype 16 had enough human flesh to turn into a cyborg but was weak because the human heart does strange things,


_Summary- 16 was made entirely from scratch because there was no more body left to make a cyborg from, and Gero still had a heart enough to grieve at the thought of using what ever was left to create a weapon. P16 or prototype 16 had enough human flesh to turn into a cyborg but was weak because the human heart does strange things, even to mad scientists who want to avoid destruction of his two sons who were reborn through machines._

 _IN other words a story about what if Doctor Gero had two sons instead of one and how one who still retains his memories and life grieves openly for a life that was taken long before it should have. And a Son that still grieved but in a more quiet sense. Because grieving for a liked friend and a father are not beneficial at all, especially if it's at the same time._

 _If this story had tags it would have /beware of sudden cyborg feels/beware of gohan feels/that boy loses so much than any other character/except vegeta who lost a planet/and goku who lost a grand pa without knowing why for the first hundred episodes/_

 _The cyborg 16 series is living proof that Doctor Gero had a heart AU._

One month after cell games.

In a lab that is in a different location than all the other labs known, the hiss of a machine escapes notice as the pod finally activates after it had deemed the external surroundings of the world safe enough to release the last cyborg available. A pale hand reaches upwards and steers its owner into an upright sitting position. His face complimented with dull but sharp looking eyes, a bright brown mullet that looked nearly red and the cyborg stood.

He was only of average height unlike his older counter part and filled with genetic imperfections that would make any member of the red ribbon army laugh at his shame. Where 16 was broad and tall for any human, p16 was average height and lean build like 17 except less toned and more of smooth skin and various imperfections.

He is prototype 16 or p16 for short. His energy generation was functional but he was not filled to the brim with knowledge on how to disable a man but to run away at first combat sight with what ever energy his body could generate and reinforce into his legs.

Instead his knowledge is to use that energy to mend human flesh and mechanics enough to repair himself when needed without the super computer. 16 inherited Gero inner strength but p16 had his knowledge without the grief.

Yet.

He looked to the side. There stood a man with black hair like a curtain and a woman with blond hair. They were both too beautiful to be human. The blond one came first.

"Hey buddy. We need to talk."

Son Gohan knew 16 before he even did. It was a painful re-account but the image painted was a kind giant of a man who swayed all the animals with his gentle nature. His remembrance of his only brother was spotted with violence and death and he grieved for never knowing this gentle giant that was told.

Mister Brief gave him a ice cream and also the remains of the bomb that was extracted from what was left of 16, he looked down on it and could not help but think it was a part of a corpse instead of being just a machine.

16 gentle personality was based off his own because the original 16 was too violent and glory hungry to remain happy in the side lines of the battle field. He pursed his lips and held on to the remains tighter than he should have.

Misses Brief was a happy woman who was smarter than anyone knew and had a knack for figuring out people in a span of seconds. She led him to a litter of black cats and their mother who had wide wide eyes. And who licked his forehead to the right and he struggled not to cry. The cat remembered 16 and his scent and he smelled like 16 but not quiet because no two people were the same.

Bulma Brief was too busy being president to go greet the cyborg and the less said about the Saiyan under their roof and training and grieving at the same time in the gravity room, the better.

Kame house, housed a pervert of a old man who he had slapped once he made remakrs about 18 behind and no one tried to stop him. The old man though did stop him with a quick insert of his wooden staff and it told him the sheer gap of experience between him, a cyborg not suited for combat a man who had trained his whole life. He also met Krillin, a really _short_ man with muscles of a adult and a mind of one and the boyfriend and fiancé of 18.

He could see the appeal of him, kind and smart as he is. And sensible too, for a cyborg like 18 who had no future with any human. This was a dream come true and he would not fault her for betraying her creator for a life of peace and happiness. The teenage cyborg than played with the giant turtle for the remainder of the day before he left after learning to fly using his massive amount of energy inside his body.

But he did try one last slap against the pervert and gave up after being whacked in the head fourteen times.


End file.
